Talk:G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY/@comment-27199576-20160602070651/@comment-26121379-20160602075612
I think anything that can't win you the game isn't worth making a GR out of. And yes, that includes Defeat Flare. As good as it is, I don't think it was worth GR status. And I doubt that any G-Guardian would be, unless it was something entirely unbalanced and overpowered, which I don't believe they would give to one of these three clans. Nubas, Tachis, and SB didn't need to get good GRs, because their G-support was good on it's own merits. The GRs were icing on the cake, but each of the decks worked perfectly fine on it's own. Whereas Murakumo, Megacolony, and Great Nature have a lot of problems that need fixing, and as many good cards to do it as possible. However, it still seems like it will happen. And if it does, I think it will be a mistake. I don't think it's a smart marketing technique to have G-Guardians, cards whose use is completely reactive and not proactive, be the face cards of the set. Face cards are supposed to be the cards that sell your set, as they are the first things prospective customers see on the packaging. For example: A prospective customer who has never played Vanguard before buys a couple of packs of this set, maybe with some of his friends who have played the game. Assume the following scenarios: GRs Not G-Guards: The kid pulls one of the GRs. He notices it has the same artwork as one of the units on the box/poster. Staring back at him is a cool unit with amazing artwork and what looks like a decent effect. (whether it is or isn't good isn't the issue) Now, he has a card he can start to build a deck around, and have a boss monster for. The kid throws together a deck to play with his friends, and maybe wins a game or two using his new awesome card. The kid has fun playing vanguard, and now is eager to buy more packs. GRs are G-Guards: The kid pulls one of the GRs. He notices it has the same artwork as one of the units on the box/poster. Staring back at him is a unit that, whether or not is actually useful in the deck, does not look like a card that can actually win him the game. It has no power, and an ability that is only useful when he's being attacked and on the defensive. You and I might see the value in such a card, but the kid can't. All he sees is a card that he can't use when he wants to, he has to use it when he needs to. Now, if the kid wants to use this new shiny GR he pulled, he can only use it to save himself and advance his board position, which can put him into a winning path, but the unit he pulled can't actually win him the game. I have no problem with high rarity G-Guards. However, if the vanguard market wants to sell their product to new players (and they should want that) then they shouldn't be advertising the GRs, the highest rarity in the set, (people starting out in card games often have the opinion that rarity=power level) as cards that can't actually win the game on their own. At least in the last booster the GRs were all powerful units, that while high costed, could change the game around and pull out a win in a single turn. Those are the kinds of cards that make people starting out in the game want to continue with it.